Hermanito quiero un bebe
by goldentruth97
Summary: puede la decepcion y un amor oculto llegar a tomar una desicion que cambara sus vidas como afectara esta desicion a todos al rededor historia de engaños y mentiras taikari


**Hermanito quiero un bebe**

Capitulo 1: una propuesta indecente

(diario de Taichi Yagami)

-vamos tai por favor

-no kari es malo

-por favor quiero que seas mi primero

-pero kari…..

-por favor hermanito, será nuestro pequeño secreto

…..

-tai por favor

-esta bien cierra los ojos, aquí voy

….tiiiiiiiiit…..tiiiiiit…

(Demonios ese maldito despertador y además ese estúpido sueño de nuevo, bueno recuerdo ya quiero dejar de tenerlo hace 10 años que paso esto yo tenía 14 y ella 11 su primer beso y me lo pidió a mí, mi hermanita…. En que estás pensando tai eres un hombre feliz mente casado con una bella mujer pero entonces porque me sigo sintiendo así tranquilo tai además ella también se casó así que lo mejor será que me saque esto de la mente)

-tai, estas bien

-eeeee yo si sora porque lo dices

-pues estas sudando mucho y al parecer estas con muy buen animo

-que porque dices eso

-es necesario que te lo diga

(ella me mira y no la comprendo hasta que baja la mirada y me doy cuenta de lo que sucede ho demonios ese sueño me provoco esto, peor aún mi hermana me provoco esto, que clase de depravado soy)

-así que tai si estas con ánimos podríamos ya sabes

-me encantaría sora pero…..(tengo ganas de mi hermana en este momento y no de mi esposa de 4 años)…pero se me hiso tarde y tengo que correr al trabajo

-muy bien ti nos veremos en la tarde

(Como pude me baje la presión con una ducha fría y Salí lo más rápido que pude de mi casa tenía que pensar o mejor dicho dejar de pensar, lo bueno que un buen día de trabajo me distraerá)

/horas después/

-sora ya estoy en casa

-si tai como e fue

-eeee ya sabes lo mismo de siempre y tu que tal tu dia

-ya sabes el negocio va lento, por cierto llamo tu madre

-enserio y que se le ofrecía

-pues dijo que no se te olvidara que este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de tu papa y que le organizaran una fiesta

-esa mujer tengo 24 pero ella sigue pensando que tengo 10 y se me olvidan las cosas

-hablando de olvidar trajiste los víveres que te pedí

-eeeeee, eso cuando paso

-esta mañana antes de que te fueras

-pues yo

-tu que tai

-pues yo iré en uno momentos por ellos

-está bien, a y por cierto me dijo que de favor fueras mañana a recoger a kari al aeropuerto

-que acaso ya regresa mañana

-y dices que no se te olvidan las cosas, claro que si tai recuerda que mañana kari vuelve de su luna de miel y tu mama quiere que los recojas

-está bien no se me olvidara

-muy bien tai

-esta bien, ahora vuelvo voy por los víveres

(Increíble mañana regresa ella quien diría que han pasado dos semanas desde que se fue de luna de miel, recuerdo ese día…. No debo dejar de sentirme así esto es solo deseo carnal…. Si es eso y tengo la solución para esto)

-tai y los víveres

….

-tai a donde vamos

-vamos al dormitorio donde te voy a hacer mía una y otra vez hasta que no pueda más y veras que después de esto no tendrás hambre

-ttt….tai

-o no quieres

-yo….eeeee

-sora ya sabes que la que no habla concede

-yo esta bien

(quizás esto es lo que necesito para olvidarla, eso espero porque no me gustaría verla mañana y que el ánimo se me subiera de nuevo así que lo siento sora pero tendrás que bajarme el ánimo)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

-vamos tai por favor

-no kari es malo

-por favor quiero que seas mi primero

-pero kari…..

-por favor hermanito, será nuestro pequeño secreto

…..

-tai por favor

-esta bien cierra los ojos, aquí voy

….

-kari

….

-hikari despierta

-que…mmmm que horas son

-las 10:30 despierta tenemos que salir del hotel antes de las 12:00 y aun nos falta empacar las cosas

-si, quien diría que tan rápido pasaron las dos semanas

-increíbles dos semanas kari

-si daivis fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida

-y todo gracias a que aceptase ser mi esposa te amo kari

-yo también te amo daivis

-muy bien mientras te bañas empezare a empacar las cosas

-gracias daivis

(finalmente hoy vuelvo a mi hogar y a ver a mi hermano no puedo creer que aun después de estas semanas a solas con daivis no e podido olvidar a mi hermano y que mejor prueba de ello que ese hermoso sueño o mas bien recuerdo de mi primer beso algo que nadie ha logrado hacer ya n hablemos de superarlo, pero tengo una oportunidad y quizás con el tiempo podre enamorarme de daivis, quizás necesite algo que nos una, un hijo si esa sería la solución necesaria quizas con un hijo mío y de… y de daivis podre dejar de pensar en tai)

/horas después/

-quien crees que nos recoja

-de que hablas daivis

-no lo se, quien crees que nos esté esperando en el aeropuerto

-posiblemente mi papa

-si y no olvides que este fin de semana será el cumpleaños de tu papa

-como crees que me voy a olvidar de eso ya sabes que el olvidadizo de la familia es tai

-jajaja si es cierto

-me pregunto que estará haciendo

-de seguro esta sacudiendo la cama con sora jajaja

(ese comentario e hizo sentir….celosa…quizás o no solo es el pensar que eta teniendo sexo…con otra)

-kari….. kari estas bien

-si solo pensaba en….. en que si no fuera porque vamos en el avión estaríamos igual (que dije va a pensar que soy una pervertida)

….

-daivis….estas bien

-kari quieres ir al baño del avión

….slap….

-porque me pegaste

-como que porque saliste con tus cosas tan pervertidas

-pero tu… yo solo…tu querías

-si pero no en un baño publico

-yo….he

-me dormiré me avisas cuando lleguemos a japon

-claro que si kari

(si lo se fue mi culpa pero ni loca iba a hacer esas cosas y menos aquí en un avión, mejor lo olvido lo mejor será dormir hasta que llegue a mi destino)

/un viaje después/

-no veo a mi papa

-tranquila ya vendrán

-no se como puedes estar tranquilo

-heeee asi soy yo

-de verdad daivs a veces eres muy….

-kari

-ese es… taaaaaaaai

(lo vi y no me importo nada corrí hacia el y le di un fuerte abrazo como si de niños nos tratáramos el me levanta y me da un fuerte abrazo, por un momento el tiempo se detiene y no hago mas que sentirme segura en sus brazos)

(diario de Taichi yagami)

(una hora esperando hasta que escuche i nombre gritado y al verla correr hacia mi no pude hacer mas que estirar los brazos y sentirla conmigo, dios esta niña es mi perdición)

-jajaj tai ni a mi me abraza asi

(su comentario por alguna razón me hace sentir digámoslo asi mejor)

Tai: daivis gusto en verte kari hermanita

Daivis: hola tai ya kari sofocas al pobre hombre

Tai: y como les fue

Daivis: increíble las mejores semanas de mi vida

Kari: si Hawái es muy bonito

(y hay están los celos de nuevo, tranquilo tai solo cumple tu deber llévalos a su casa donde seguro seguirán su luna de miel y…y…..hay démonos ya pensé más de la cuenta…... una vez me recupere de mis pensamientos partimos rumbo a su casa)

Daivis: y como esta sora tai

Tai: esta bien quería venir pero ya estaba cansada y mejor la deje durmiendo

Daivis: enserio y porque está cansada tai

Tai: pues bueno (porque la noche de ayer descargue todos mis deseos con ella) ya sabes el trabajo

Daivis: si claro el trabajo y tai no han pensado en tener hijos

Tai: yo este…..yo

Kari: ya deja de preguntar esas cosas daivis, tranquilo hermano no tienes por qué contestarle eso, eso es algo que solo le incumbe a mi hermano y a sora

Daivis: yo solo quería platicar

Tai: no esta bien solo me sorprendió la pregunta, pero aun no hemos planeado nada de hijos

Daivis: ya entiendo quieres disfrutar de tu matrimonio antes de pensar en hijos, jajajaj creo que nosotros haremos lo mismo no kari

Kari: si, daivis eso haremos

(otra vez ese sentimiento de enojo como me matan esos comentarios pero nada puedo hacer no puedo decirle a daivis que se calle que deje de insinuar lo que yo ya se que kari es suya y que lo mas probable es que la haga suya esta noche y todas las qu quiera durante lo que les quede de vida mientras yo sigo frustrado y aun no entiendo el porqué)

Tai: bueno chicos llegamos

Daivis: gracias por traernos tai te lo agradecemos

Tai: ya saben todo por mi hermanita y mi nuevo hermano

Daivis: jaja gracias tai, kari voy a meter las maletas mientras te despides de tai

…..

Tai: bueno kari creo que lo mejor será que me valla, ya debes de estar cansada

Kari: gracias tai ya sabes por tomarte la molestia de ir a recogernos

Tai: no importa kari todo por mi hermanita

Kari: porque aunque estés casada siempre serás mi hermanita

Tai: gracias tai, tu también eres muy importante para mi y eso nunca nadie lo cambiara

Kari: buenas noches hermanito

Tai: buenas noches kari

( asi con un ultimo abrazo nos despedimos y entre a mi auto para regresar a casa y a diferencia de lo que pensé regrese con aun mas dudas pero ya ningún ánimo de descargarme con sora no se que hacer)

Diario de hikari yagami

(y asi lo vi irse y hasta que desapareció su carro di un suspiro y entre a casa donde encontré a mi esposo sentad viendo televisión justo igual que mi hermano de echo se parecen demasiado esa fue una de las razones por las que acepte casarme con el pero aunque se parezcan no es lo mismo)

-kari cuanto llevas ahí parada

-no mucho se acaba de ir tai

-y que hacías ahí parada

-solo pensando

-en que piensas

-ya sabes nada sin importancia

-vamos kari quiero que hables conmigo que me tengas confianza como se la tienes a tai

-solo, solo pensaba en como cambiara nuestras vidas cambiaran a partir de ahora

-kari no te preocupes no tiene que cambiar si no quieres yo me adaptare a cualquier cosa que desees

-tranquilo no será necesario

-quieres hacer algo ahora kari

-no, me ire a dormir este ha sido un dia muy duro

-esta bien ire a rato estoy viendo un partido

-esta bien buenas noches daivis

-bunas noches kari te amo

-yo también te amo daivis

(aaaa no puedo pensar en nada mas dormiré y espero que estos pensamientos tan locos se salgan de mi mente aunque no han salido de ella en tantos años, espero que mi hijo me saque a tai de la cabeza mañana mism le hare la propuesta a daivis y estoy muy segura de que me ira que si porque me ama ojala yo también a el, abecés me siento mal quizás es malo que le de esperanzas sin saber si lo que siento por el es cierto)

/sueño flashback/

-mama, papa, tai ya llegue

…..

-hola hay alguien

-kari como estas

-bien tai y mis papas

-no lo se yo voy llegando

-hay algo raro en ti

-como que

-hermanito te conozco desde hace 17 años yo se cuando tratas de ocultar algo y generalmente era tu confidente asi que dime que tramas ahora

-tranquila kari yo

-tai por favor ya n eres un niño tienes 20 años asi que espero que no trames una broma

-kari por favor

-porque tai yo….

-**le voy a pedir matrimonio a sora**

…..

-kari estas bien

-yo ha si es…. Es que me sorprendió mucho valla es que valla

-bueno llevo 4 años con ella y creo que ya es hora

-pero no crees que es muy pronto, no crees que todavía te podrías enamorar de alguien mas

-yo…..kari….yo

-si tai tu…..tu que

-yo…nada…yo quiero que estes esta noche cuando lo anuncia a mis padres y a los de sora

-yo he si esta ben aquí estaré…. Bueno creo que es mejor que me valla

-pero kari vas llegando

-si pero ya había hecho planes con alguien para salir

-aaaaa con yolei

-no, es…es…..es mi novio

-**tienes novio kari** pero…pero si tk se fue a estados unidos

-tk no era el único, ahora hermano si me disculpas o me voy

-si esta bien kari te vr al rato

…..tiempo después….

-no lo puedo creer se va a casar mi hermanito se va a casar todas las esperanzas que tenia se acabaron el se casara y yo, yo me quedare sola ahora me arrepiento de haber dejado ir a tk quías si le hubiese echo caso no estaría asi de triste, quizás solo quizás ya no quiero estar sola y ahora sin mi hermano lo estare para siempre

…..

-aaaaaa

-kari eres tu

-daivis como estas

-bien kari, ya sabes paseando aquí por el parque pensando

-jajaja daivis quien lo diría ya no eres ese niñito que conocí hace mucho tiempo

-si kar madure, pasaron mas de de 10 años pero al final madure

-que bien daivis

-aunque sabes aun después de 10 años no he podido dejar de amarte

-daivis

-y se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, primero pensaba que era tk al que amabas pero cuando se fue me di cuenta de que no era el asi que kari han pasado dos años y se que me has rechazado pero una última vez no afectaría mas, además quiero saberlo antes de tomar una decisión que me para irme del país asi que kari or ultima vez quisieras ser mi novia

-si

-ya sabia yo que…. Un minuto dijiste que si

-si daivis acepto ser tu novia démonos una oportunidad

-kari no te arrepentirás

-si lo se

/fin sueño flashback/

(como si mi conciencia no estuviera lo suficientemente afectada ya tengo que recordar aquellos fatídicos días, pero que podía hacer yo ya no quería estar sola nunca mas y si dejaba ir a daivis seria como cuando deje ir a tk por esperar a tai y no me permitiría dejar pasar otra oportunidad porque si lo hacía no tendría futuro, aunque este futuro no es mejor casada sin estar enamorada y con un chico que me ama profundamente recordándome día a día lo mala persona que soy, pero en fin hoy le voy a hacer a daivis esa propuesta y si me dice que si tendré una noticia que dar este fin de semana que será el cumpleaños de mi papa)

-kari ya despertaste

-si daivis creo que dormí mucho

-no importa, de echo ayer que vine a verte estabas profundamente dormida y ni te diste cuenta cuando me acosté ni cuando me levante

-hay daivis eres tan bueno muchas veces me pregunto si de verdad me merezco a un hombre tan bueno como tu

-no kari, yo soy el que no se merece una mujer tan buena y tan hermosa como tu

-daivis…..gracias

-lo que quieras kari

-bueno daivis ya que lo mencionas hay algo muy importante que quiero preguntarte

-si kari que es

-me preguntaba no crees que quizás podamos tener un hijo

-cielos kari, bueno yo si claro que me gustara tener una familia contigo pero bueno yo creo que aun es muy pronto apenas tenemos 21 y no llevamos mas de un par de días casados y tenemos todo un futuro por delante

-entonces aun no quieres hijos

-no por el momento kari quizás en un par de años por ahora podemos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio

-bueno daivis yo a

-kari n es que no te amé ni mucho menos es solo que aun no me siento listo para una responsabilidad tan grande

-si daivis no te preocupes

-kari

-por favor daivis quiero estar sola en estos momentos

-esta bien estaré en la sala si necesitas algo

(me dijo que no, no lo puedo creer yo pensé que…. Yo pese que me diría que si ahora como le hare para olvidarme de este dolor que siento, no no me puedo rendir tendré un hijo aunque no sea con daivis pero necesito alguien de confianza para pedirle esto no se lo puedo preguntar a cualquiera ni que fuera una zorra, solo conozco tes personas con quien lo haría mi hermano (si la vida fuera justa) daivis (que no quiere) y tk (que esta al otro lado del mundo) bueno aun tengo mucho que pensar)

(diario de taichí yagami)

(tan rápido me paso la semana no lo puedo creer hoy será el cumpleaños de mi padre ya cumple 50 años y aun sigue siendo un hombre fuerte, sora y yo le compramos un reloj de oro espero que le guste y que se pase un muy increíble día a diferencia mia que no creo pasarlo viendo a la feliz pareja, por momentos solo me dan ganas de ir y romperle la cara a ese sujeto, pero el no ha hecho nada malo el que esta mal soy yo como me puede gustar mi hermana maldición es enfermo lo que siento necesito una manera de desahogar todo esto, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo con kari un vez estoy seguro que eso me saciara completamente)

-tai ya estás listo

-a si sora

-tai enserio no necesitas una ducha fría

-yo no porque…..

-enserio tai lo hemos hecho 3 veces esta semana y aun sigues asi, creo que necesitó llevarte a un doctor

(Como no va a ser sora si desde hace tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana en sueños cada vez más locos y sexuales y aunque lo haga contigo no puedo dejar de sentirme asi y cada vez me siento más frustrado y confundido)

-no estoy bien sora son solo los calores jajjaa, mejor vámonos que nos deben de estar esperando

-ok tai vámonos

(llegamos a la casa de mis padres donde ya estaba acomodado todo para una pequeña fiesta donde estarían mis padres, algunos de sus amigos y kari daivis sora y yo, pero aun no llegaban mi hermana y su marido espero que lleguen pronto porque ya quiero verla, demonios ya deja de pensar asi taichí)

-mama papa ya llegamos

-Hikari porque tan tarde

-lo siento mama es que hubo algunos problemas

-esta bien al menos ya llegaron

(y ya con kari y daivis y kari en la fiesta partimos el pastel y comimos todos juntos, poco apoco se fueron yendo los demás invitados hasta que quedamos solos en familia platicando con un poco de café y unas galletitas)

Mr. Yagami: y kari como los trata la vida de casados

Kari: bien

Daivis: si cuando amas a alguien no cambia nada

Ms. yagami: y para cuando me darán nietos

Daivis: bueno yo

Kari: en unos años mama

Ms. yagami: esta bien hija los primeros nietos serán los que me darán tu hermano y sora

Tai: yo he mama no crees que eso es….algo que

Sora: no se preocupe señora yagami le prometo que cuando menos se lo piense le daremos la noticia

Kari: me disculpan un momento, necesitó algo de la cocina

(no se por qué pero siento que hay algo malo con kari y por mas que lo intente no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella asi que lo mejor será ir a ver que le pasa)

-kari te sientes bien

-si yo no es nada tai

-pero no te ves bien

-gracias por el cumplido hermanito

-sabes que no me referia a eso, tu eres hermosa pero se que hay algo que te ocurre

-y como estas seguro de eso

-porque kari yo se todo acerca de ti

-eso crees

-eso a que viene kari

-nada tai si, solo déjame sola

-hikari dime que te pasa

-para que quieres saber

-porque me preocupo por ti kari, siempre lo he hecho

-pero ahora tienes una esposa por la cual preocuparte y yo un esposo que se preocupa por mi

-si kari tal ves ambos estemos casados pero eso no cambia que soy tu hermano y siempre me preocupare por ti

-eso no es cierto y lo sabes

-claro que si kari ya olvidaste lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños

-eso fue hace muchos años ya todo cambio

-cuando cambio kari

-en el momento que te casaste con sora si, ese momento lo cambio todo

-ka…kari

-crees que no me sentí mal porque te casaste, me quede sola me quede sin mi hermanito mi apoyo crees que no me sentí mal

-kari yo lo siento

-no tienes porque tai, te enamoraste y eso lo comprendo es solo que es cuestión mía si

-kari…..yo de verdad lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así créeme que no era mi intención lastimarte

-lo se tai se que no me lastimarías almenos no intencionalmente

-kari, quiero que sigas confiando en mi asi que yo hare cualquier cosa por ti

…..

-es enserio kari

-cualquier cosa tai

-si kari cualquier cosa

-está bien porque te tengo una propuesta y solo confió en ti para hacerla, si me dices que si te volveré a tener confianza absoluta

-si kari tu dime

-hermanito…quiero un bebe….tuyo

**/y asi amigos este es el primer capítulo de este fic, d capítulos espero que me digan que les parece y si tienen alguna sugerencia, le doy grcias a mi maestro mazinger por la idea y tratare de que sea un buen fi casi que siendo todo por el momento nos vemos luego se despide goldentruth**

**Próximo capitulo: solo una vez en la vida/**


End file.
